<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face Masks and Kisses by saylynd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390442">Face Masks and Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylynd/pseuds/saylynd'>saylynd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Eren Yeager is addicted to Animal Crossing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Hoarder, M/M, Mostly Drabbles, apparently that tag exists, covid au, quarantine au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylynd/pseuds/saylynd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A global pandemic is wrecking havoc, the world’s a mess, everyone’s in quarantine,<br/>And Levi’s squeaky clean apartment looks like safest place to be in.</p><p>The Quarantine AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Face Masks and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know if anyone has done quarantine AU. I haven’t checked but after quarantine has slowly been eating at me, and I’ve consumed too much Ereri/Riren fanfics the past two months, I got this idea. This is mostly a collection of interconnected drabbles of the events of their daily quarantine life.</p><p>This is my first fic. Please be gentle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m really sorry about this, Levi,” Eren said as he pulled out one of two suitcases from the trunk of his car.</p><p>“Seriously, it’s nothing,” Levi took out the other suitcase, closed the trunk and locked his car.</p><p>“I’m still sorry. It’s quite sudden,” Eren slung a fully pack backpack on his shoulder. He walked beside Levi as they headed towards the apartment building, pushing his suitcase.</p><p>“Not really.” Levi glanced at him. “I’ve been telling you to move in for a while. You wouldn’t budge until a virus forced you to.”</p><p>The world was now undergoing a pandemic and the entire country is in quarantine. Eren’s parents both worked at the hospital and had asked Eren to move out during the quarantine because they didn’t want to risk Eren’s health. The only person he could move in with was his boyfriend, Levi who welcomed the idea.</p><p>“I already told you. I just came back from graduating uni and my parents refused to let me go until now.” Both of them entered the building and headed towards the elevator.</p><p>“Aren’t you loved?” Levi pressed the desired number on the elevator. “You know, you should just pick up the rest of your stuff from your parents’ once this mess ends and just stay permanently.”</p><p>Eren beamed behind the polka dot print face mask his mom had sewed for him. He gave Levi’s cheek a quick peck, face mask meeting Levi’s plain black one. When he pulled back, Levi turned to him, grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. Well, it would be if they didn’t have face masks on.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get inside.” Levi quickly stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. Eren followed with a huge shit eating grin on his face.</p><p>Once they got into Levi’s one bedroom apartment, both of them left their jackets and gloves at the coat rack and basket by the door. Shoes were tucked into the small closet next to the coat rack and replaced with comfy slippers. At Levi’s place, all shoes had to be left at the door and everyone had to wear slippers. Especially Hange. Hange definitely needs to wear slippers. God knows what lurks on that woman’s feet. Eren and the rest of his close friends already had their own dedicated slippers stored in the shoe closet in the apartment, ready to be used during an ambush. Levi also had some clean pairs in case someone new was visiting. Though they won’t have any use for those in the next month or two… or a few.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think!</p><p>I was considering posting them in one go as a one shot since each section was quite short (around 300-500 each) but the scenes were far enough from each other that it would look like a mess so I just decided to release them as separate chapters. Plus I wanted to get the already written stuff out before I run out of writing juice. If I find a chapter short, I'll try to release another chapter in the same update. I’ll be updating the finished ones every few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Eren got back to Levi’s apartment, Levi had immediately order him to strip at the door before chasing him to the bathroom with a spray bottle of rubbing alcohol. The shorter man began picking up Eren’s clothes with a pair of tongs and quickly tossed them into the washing machine. He had also sprayed the bags of supermarket goods and its contents with disinfectant before placing them on their respective destinations.</p>
<p>Levi was already a neat freak but the current state of the world has added a touch of mysophobia to his character. Eren didn’t really hate his obsession in cleanliness. He had found it was endearing actually and made him feel safe considering the current global mayhem. But that doesn’t change the fact that this recent level up has been doing some damage. Trips outside usually ended up in him being drowned in disinfectant and sanitizer the moment he got back. The apartment has also, since, smelled more and more disinfectanty, if that was even a word, than it used to. This had made the place smell more like the hospital, of which, even though his parents work at one, Eren wasn’t fond of. That was why he took engineering, not medicine.</p>
<p>Once the brunet got out of the bedroom fresh and fully clothed, he assisted Levi with preparing dinner. Eren shared tiny anecdotes of his trip to the supermarket as he chopped the spices next to Levi, their arms occasionally brushing. Levi reached to grab a bowl that was sitting on the opposite side of Eren, almost hugging the taller man from the back. Heat crept up Eren’s cheeks when he felt Levi’s chest brush against his back. Eren took in the bliss in the domesticity. They were gonna be living together for the entire duration of the community quarantine. Maybe even longer, if Levi still wanted him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was short so I'm posting another chapter with this.</p>
<p>This was one of the first ones I started writing but it took so long for me to finish it because I didn't know what I was doing with it. I just wanted to write the first sentence and some domestic stuff. Also, there really isn't any reason why Eren is an engineer. I really couldn't think of anything and just slapped engineering in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Work From Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the weekdays, you’d find Eren and Levi sitting face to face by the large table Levi had set up as their work area at the living room. Both of them facing their laptops, typing away and scribbling notes on whatever work they were doing. Even though they couldn’t physically turn up at work, they still had to ‘show up to work’ to pay the bills.</p><p>Eren’s office had set up group chats for each team where employees would ‘sign in’ at work by sending cute little raised hand emojis in the chat. As for Levi, he just mails to his boss-slash-bestfriend, Erwin whatever work he’s managed to finish so far and he just gets another assignment in reply.</p><p>Levi was enjoying his new workspace, though. He enjoyed not being physically bothered by a certain hyperactive pony tailed woman at every possible time. Though he has gotten too many phone calls and text messages and emails. But that’s nothing a temporary phone mute and filtering can’t solve. But the best part of his new working arrangement was the view. He had the convenience of simply glancing over his laptop and feel the peace that came with seeing a pair of bright and focused green eyes. Green eyes that Levi had always wondered why they look like they’ve been sprinkled with a dash of gold specks and brown hair that was as messy as it was adorable.</p><p>Eren on the other hand, despite trying his best to focus on his work, can feel a prickling gaze from in front of him that he can’t help blush as he typed up his reports. It was especially a problem when he had to do a zoom meeting with his team. He could hear his teammates’ teasing comments from his earphones.</p><p>Once Eren’s meeting was finished, he closed his laptop and sighed. “Levi… Please. Stop.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Stop staring! Especially when I have meetings. It’s embarrassing,” Eren whined.</p><p>“Your problem, then. Not mine.” The corner of Levi’s lips had twitched into a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Animal Crossing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren downloads Animal Crossing and Levi starts gardening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s March 20. You know what that means… Animal Crossing! The moment the game became available, Eren quickly booted up his prepaid digital copy of New Horizons. He quickly got to customizing his avatar and picking his island, Paradis. Eren excitedly ran around his island collecting peaches, which were luckily his native fruit. He liked peaches. He would sometimes scream in panic when his attempts at ninja-ing at a tarantula goes awry and it ends up chasing him instead. He spent a lot of time fishing while waiting for stuff to respawn. Well, except for the fact that he has lost count on how many times he’s been told a sea bass is at least a C+.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Levi couldn’t comprehend what the fuck was happening. Eren’s eyes were constantly glued to the screen at every chance he got. Eren would frequently giggle or randomly scream in panic at the screen or groan in annoyance. Levi does admit that the cute little smiles and furrowed brows Eren has while playing is adorable but he was getting pretty frustrated. There have been too many times when Levi would try to cuddle Eren while he was playing on the bed and Eren would dodge in favor of keeping a clear view on the screen of his game. How dare he? It wasn’t common for Levi to initiate the snuggles and Eren has been wasting the rare commodity.</p>
<p>Levi would always glare at the boy whenever his advances were ignored only for his glares to also be ignored. He would just sigh after a while and move on to cleaning the apartment or working on his small balcony garden. His balcony wasn’t much but it was big enough to sport a small table, two chairs and a couple potted plants. He’s been meaning to do something about the lack of decor in the outdoor space and has actually bought most of the items he needed but has only recently found the time to do so. Gardening helped keep things out of his mind but it still doesn’t stop the thought that Eren has been neglecting him to creep back up.</p>
<p>During the evenings, the couple would usually coop up on the sofa, eyes on their own entertainment items. Eren, his switch and Levi, his book. It was a week into this where Levi was quietly minding his own business, reading a book and drinking his tea in silence when Eren suddenly man squealed.</p>
<p>“Oh my God! Isabelle! Aww, Isabelle, aren’t you just adorable?!”</p>
<p>Isabel? What? Levi was confused. Why was Eren cooing his foster sister’s name as if she were a baby? Curiosity getting the better of him, Levi leaned over to the brunette beside him and found Eren’s virtual avatar interacting with a pastel yellow dog in a top knot speaking in weird computer sounds.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was too tired to draw something digitally so I only have a sketchbook ink. And if anyone cares, I also post art on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/saylyndart/">Instagram</a>.</p>
<p>I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like Animal Crossing, (do people like those even exist?) but this won't be the last time the game is mentioned in this fic. ACNH is a quarantine icon. I actually don't have a copy, my sister does. And she is giving me too much content and memes to add.</p>
<p>Also, I'm trying to make my chapters happen chronologically so for context, their lockdown started on March 15, 2020. Chapter 1 took place around that time. There will be a few <em>date specific</em> chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Video Call - Eren Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mikasa and Armin make an appearance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Eren! Are you alright? Why haven’t you called us until now?”</p>
<p>“Mika—”</p>
<p>“Mikasa, calm down. I’m pretty sure Eren’s fine. Levi must be taking <em>extra</em> care of him.” Eren could see Armin’s eyebrows wiggle on the laptop screen.</p>
<p>“Armin…” Eren sighed. “Mikasa, I’m fine. More than fine. I’ve just been quite busy.”</p>
<p>“Busy doing what? Screwi—”</p>
<p>“I’ve been playing Animal Crossing!” Eren interrupted whatever shit Armin was about to say. “Just get off of my case, please. I owe Tom Nook money and I really wanted to make my island pretty so my eyes have been glued to the TV the entire week.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Tom Nook and why do you owe him money?” Mikasa asked. “Should I get rid of him?”</p>
<p>Armin chuckled softly.</p>
<p>“No, Mikasa.” Eren felt exasperated. “It’s a character in the game.”</p>
<p>“Oh…”</p>
<p>“Anyways…let’s stop talking about me. What about you two? How’s the Arlert household been doing? What’re you up to so far?”</p>
<p>At the start of the lockdown, when Eren and Mikasa were ‘kicked out’ by their parents, Mikasa had opted to stay at their childhood bestfriend’s house instead.</p>
<p>“You sound like an interviewer, Eren” Armin mused.</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve been doing some reading and studying,” Armin shared. “We might be on lockdown but I still have online classes.”</p>
<p>“Really can’t believe that you didn’t take a break year before starting your master’s. I imagine Mikasa’s quite restless what with the dance studio being closed and everything.”</p>
<p>“Well… I’ve been catching up on all the shows I’m behind in at least,” Mikasa said.</p>
<p>“She’s been subconsciously dancing around the house, though,” Armin added. “Gramps jumped the first time he saw her suddenly do an arabesque in the living room.”</p>
<p>“You better not be giving gramps any heart attacks.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t trying to. I didn’t even notice I was doing it.” Mikasa pulled at her red scarf shyly, burying her face deeper into it. “Oh! One of my students just sent me an message saying that she missed my dance classes.”</p>
<p>“Aww…”</p>
<p>“What about Levi? What’s he been up to?” Armin asked.</p>
<p>“Levi’s started gardening.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Armin’s eyebrows rose.</p>
<p>“He kinda got bored reading books and he ran out of spots to clean so he started gardening,” Eren said. “Well, he’s already had the stuff for a while but he just recently had the time to work on it.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually kinda cute,” Mikasa said.</p>
<p>“Aww… Our dear Mikasa’s finally warming up to Levi. Eren, you’ve got everyone in your family’s approval. You can finally marry him.”</p>
<p>“Okay! Now, if you’ll excuse me. Animal Crossing is calling for me and it’s telling me I must find Raymond the stylish cat and invite him into my island.”</p>
<p>“Bye, Eren.”</p>
<p>“Tell Levi not to overdo you — I mean, not to overdo it.” Armin smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck off, Armin. Bye, Mikasa!”</p>
<p>Call ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Toilet Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This may have been written at 3 AM on my bed using my phone but it is still my favorite chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Levi, where’d you keep the toilet paper?” Eren asked from the bathroom.</p><p>“Haven’t I taught you to use water instead of toilet paper to clean your ass? We have a bidet for a reason. It’s cleaner.” Levi walked into the bathroom and found Eren standing barefoot near the shower area.</p><p>“That’s not it. I’ve already learned about that. Much more economic, too.” Eren pointed at the drain. “I just needed some toilet paper to pick up the hair on the drain.”</p><p>“Oh. Extra toilet papers are in the cupboards at the left side of the cleaning closet,” Levi said before heading back to the living to continue vacuuming.</p><p>Eren headed towards Levi’s very organized cleaning closet. Eren has spent multiple nights over before and thus, has visited this immaculate storage too many times to count but still hasn’t gotten used to the mind boggling amount of cleaning supplies and equipment Levi had in stock. They had enough bleach to last them a good year or two even at Levi’s current pace. Eren was very grateful of this habit, though. Levi’s cleaning supplies hoarding has led them to having enough sanitizer and soap without having to wrestle soccer moms at the supermarket. Levi also had quite the impressive stock of surgical and N95 masks and gloves but they had decided to donate most of them to the hospital, leaving a few for their personal use.</p><p>Upon opening the cupboard at the left, Eren’s eyes grew wide at the sight.</p><p>“Levi, did you raid a fucking supermarket? Why the fuck do you have so much toilet paper?” Eren asked in genuine concern.</p><p>“What do you mean? I always have that much in stock. You think I’d actually walk through the shit storm that is the toilet paper aisle during quarantine?” Levi snorted.</p><p>Eren’s eyes went back to focus on the contents of the cupboard. He was sure there were at least fifty rolls of toilet paper in that cupboard.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, we’re rich.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I advocate using water instead of toilet paper to clean your bum and I would like to believe that Levi does, too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>March 30 - Eren's Birthday</strong><br/>Lots of minor character appearances, implied ships and a chapter much longer than usual.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Monday but he decided to sleep in today since he has already applied for his birthday leave but his body clock had woken him up the same time as usual and after weeks of waking up next to Levi, he didn’t like the feeling of staying at an empty bed. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face. He exited the bathroom through the other door that lead to the small aparment hallway. He found a huge amount of food on the dining table and Levi standing on top of a chair, trying to hang a 'Happy Birthday' garland on the wall.</p><p>“Levi?”</p><p>“<em>Merde</em>,” Levi cussed when he almost fell from the chair when he heard the voice. He turned to face Eren, the untaped end of the garland still in hand. “Eren, you’re awake! I thought you were sleeping in?”</p><p>“Well, your side of the bed was empty.” Eren pouted before slowly grinning as he gestured towards at Levi’s handiwork. “But seeing all this, maybe I should’ve just stayed back in bed.”</p><p>Levi sighed. “Well, since my surprise plan has already failed, help me hang this shit.”</p><p>Eren ran up to Levi, and helped him tape up the end of the string and the string between the letters Y and B. They continued the preparations. Although there wasn’t much left to do. Eren managed to force Levi to wear one of the party hats that came with the party decoration set Levi bought.</p><p>“It’s your birthday, not mine. Why should I wear it?”</p><p>“’Cause it’s my birthday.” Eren gave him the best puppy dog eyes he could.</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Levi grumbled, snatching the hat from Eren’s hand.</p><p>“Is this from Ral’s? I thought they stopped selling cakes.” Eren beamed at the round chocolate cake on the center of the table. It had the words ‘Happy Birthday, Eren!’ written in white, whipped frosting with strawberries surrounding them.</p><p>Ral’s Bakeshop was the bread and pastries store down the street, and is owned by one of Levi’s former coworkers. Eren loved their moist chocolate cake but once the stay at home order was announced, they still continued to sell bread but have stopped selling sweets.</p><p>“Petra still accepts orders for cake. Ordered this last week and Oluo delivered it this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, so you’ve been planning this for a while, then?”</p><p>“Not really.” Levi turned his head away, a faint shade of pink tinting his cheeks. “I had reservations at a restaurant but we can’t really go there now.”</p><p>Eren cupped Levi’s jaw with his hands, making the man turn his way. Eren leaned down and placed as gentle kiss on his lips. “Thank you,” he whispered against Levi’s lips.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Eren.” Levi gave him a firm kiss, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist.</p><p>
  <strong> <b>**********</b> </strong>
</p><p>The afternoon of Eren’s birthday was comprised mostly of video calls with close friends and family greeting Eren a happy birthday. His parents were the first to call.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Eren! I’m so sorry we can’t celebrate it with you,” his mother had said.</p><p>His father had only greeted him with a simple “Happy birthday, Eren!” that seemed monotonous and automated at first glance, but everyone who knew the man knows that the small smile he had as he said those words were filled with love and care.</p><p>The rest of the call was filled with his mom asking how he was and stories of what was going on in his childhood home as well as short tales of the the going ons in the hospital. Without violating patient privacy, of course.</p><p>The next call came from those in the Arlert house, Mikasa, Armin, Armin’s grandfather and sweet Ina the Poodle.</p><p>The four of them greeted Eren with<em> a</em> <em>lot </em>of energy. Ina had pretty much jumped in front of the laptop and gave the screen a good smother, much to Mikasa’s displeasure. She had to look for a washcloth to wipe her laptop screen with before the call could continue. And just as she got back, gramps had finished his short speech on how much Eren has grown and that he can’t wait to see him in person again before dragging the poodle out of the room with him to leave Mikasa and Armin to talk to him.</p><p>The rest of the call was pretty much filled with Armin teasing that they shouldn’t disturb the neighbors too much tonight, and Mikasa’s constant nagging about not playing too much Animal Crossing and getting enough sleep. The call ended only for Armin and Mikasa to come back in a Zoom call with all of their close friends.</p><p>The first window to pop up had Christa with Ymir’s arms around her waist. Christa gave him the sweetest greetings while Ymir gave her greeting with a smug smirk and a comment about making sure Eren had enough sleep the previous night. They were followed by Jean and Marco. Jean included colorful insults with his greetings of which Marco reprimanded him for before saying his with friendly enthusiasm. The Annie-Bertholdt-Reiner trio were the next to enter the call saying their greetings with an unsuccessful attempt at harmonizing. Eren was sure it was Reiner’s idea.</p><p>The last to arrive were Connie and Sasha who arrived in separate windows unlike the others who had two, or three, bodies squished in a single window. The idiot duo had been dating for a long time but had yet to leave their family homes and move in together. The couple delivered their best attempt at singing Happy Birthday together against the slight internet lag with all enthusiasm from their overly energetic bodies.</p><p>The twelve of them spent the next two hours catching up with Eren occasionally showing off the food Levi prepared and Sasha salivating at them. Levi eventually ended up joining the call after he finished the bare minimum of his work.</p><p>Once evening rolled around, Levi had finished preparing dinner mainly using the leftovers from brunch. The day was filled with energy as Eren socialized with everyone but the evening was more calm and was reserved for some private time between the two. Dinner was spent drinking wine and chatting about Levi’s garden and Eren’s virtual one.</p><p>Eren had pulled out Spotify when they started cleaning up the dishes and tapped on a playlist Isabel had shared with him before. It was filled with classic love songs you would hear from artists like Michael Bublé and Frank Sinatra.</p><p>Levi wasn’t really one for cheesy romantic playlists but today was an exception. He pulled Eren over to the living room once they were finished with the dishes. Tony Bennet’s softer rendition of The Way You Look Tonight had just began softly playing in the background. Levi’s arms snaked around Eren’s waist for what seems to be the umpteenth time that day</p><p>Eren’s lips twitched in amusement. “Oh, so we’re slow dancing now?”</p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to…” Levi began loosening his arms around Eren’s waist.</p><p>“Wait!” Eren quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s neck. “I didn’t say we should stop,” Eren pouted.</p><p>Levi snorted as he returned his hold around Eren’s waist. Eren leaned his head down against Levi’s, foreheads touching as they swayed to the music under the unromantic florescent lights of the apartment. It was during times like this that Eren would, inappropriately, be reminded of Levi’s tiny stature. It wasn’t that bad when they met back when Eren was a college freshman and Levi had just started his master’s, but by the time Eren had graduated, he already had a good twenty three centimeters over the older man.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really short?” Eren chuckled, feeling quite suicidal.</p><p>“No one has ever lived to tell the tale.” Levi looked up and gave him a a playful glare.</p><p>“Guess I’m that no one then.”</p><p>“You’re lucky it’s your birthday or I would’ve already kicked you off your feet and made you see just how tall I am from the ground.”</p><p>“Is that a threat or a promise?”</p><p>“Dear God, Eren. Tone down the freakiness a notch. We’re slow dancing not grinding,” Levi chuckled.</p><p>Eren threw his head back to laugh as the music transitioned to play La Vie En Rose. Their foreheads met once again and Levi began softly singing to the song with his rarely appearing fluent French accent that Eren will never not find sexy. The first time he heard Levi speak French, Eren swears he felt something in him tingle in delight. The rest of the song was spent just softly singing and swaying to the soft piano with Levi occasional twirling Eren around and Eren’s voice joining Levi’s in the English part at the second half of the song.</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but feel his heart skip at Levi’s small smiles at every twirl. He took in every millisecond of the moment. Sappy romantic moments like this were rare when it came to Levi. He wasn’t one to openly convey his feelings openly. Eren knew that and he never fails to engrave these kinds of moments into his memory.</p><p>“You know… the world may be in a shit storm right now, but… it’s times like these that make me keep on going.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I bring to thee more fanart! And this time, I added colors. I'm gonna shamelessly promote my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/saylyndart/">Instagram</a>, too.</p><p>Yes, Levi swore in French at the beginning. The slow dancing at the end was spurred by the random appearance of wedding dance videos on my YouTube recommendations feed. And I ended up listening to a bunch of slow love songs and then I made it into a playlist that pretty much became my fanfic writing playlist.</p><p>Also, I hope the everyone is alright during these tough times, especially with what has been happening recently. I hope everyone is safe and well, although I doubt many of you are. And to those who are in a low point right now, I pray that things will get better and safer for you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Work From Home part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eren's payback.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren had finished his work early today. He was allowed to clock out and spend the rest of the afternoon to himself. He went to the kitchen to grab some tea and a slice of his leftover birthday cake before sitting back down in front of Levi.</p>
<p>Levi was wearing a gray long sleeved boat neck shirt that hugged his toned body nicely. The collar was wide but low enough to show off his collar bone. He had folded the sleeves up, revealing forearms that flexed as he typed and wrote notes on his business journal.</p>
<p>Eren couldn’t stop his eyes from grazing over Levi’s exposed collar and forearms as he slowly sipped his tea. His eyes studied the shorter man’s features and settled on the silver eyes that hid behind thick framed glasses. Eren had noticed a while back that they would frequently glow blue depending on their owner’s mood.</p>
<p>“Eren, stop,” Levi said as he continued looking over the data Erwin sent him to check.</p>
<p>“Stop what?” Eren sipped his tea.</p>
<p>Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “The staring. You keep on staring. Stop it. It’s irritating.”</p>
<p>“Now, that’s your problem. Not mine.” Eren smirked, taking another forkful of his cake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like glasses Levi and I really wanted to sneak it in this fic. I ended up just giving him reading glasses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. April Fool's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG we've reached 100 freaking kudos! Thank you so much for the comments, kudos and bookmarks, y'all.</p><p>Sorry about the larger gaps between updates recently. I already had a couple chapters done but a few of the ones before those go up weren't finished and all of my school works were/are due mid June so I didn't have the time to write them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi’s morning was an irritating one. He should’ve expected it. It was the first of fucking April. He sighed at the assortment of googly eyes and smiles Eren had decorated on the containers in the fridge. When did he even have the time to do this? The contents of the fridge were faceless the previous night. Eren must’ve snuck out when he was asleep.</p><p>Last year, Eren had managed to secretly switch his tin of premium black tea leaves with a similar tin filled with cheap tea leaves spiked with finely crushed peppers. Tea time was miserable that day. He’s thankful that Hange couldn’t get to him this year, though. Hange will only ever show up early for work on April Fool’s just to prepare whatever bullshit she cooked up that year. And every single year was always crazier than the last.</p><p>He was almost finishing off his morning cleaning routine when his phone pinged. “Bread’s ready,” it read. Levi quickly wrapped the cleaning up, changed and headed out for today’s fresh batch of pastry. He ended up staying there for around thirty minutes catching up with Petra and Oluo before they finally let him go home. By the time he got back, paper bag full of fresh and hot pastries in hand, Eren was already up. He was leaning against the kitchen counter watching over almost finished drip brewed coffee.</p><p>Levi went to wash his hands only to sigh when he found the water pouring out of the faucet was colored red. It was going to be a mess to clean the food coloring out of the faucet later. Eren chuckled at his distress. Eren really went and did all the pranks in the book, didn’t he? Levi wouldn’t be shocked if he found a whoopee cushion on his seat later.</p><p>Levi decided to just use the bathroom sink instead. He was not up for staining his pale hands with the color red. But of course, the bathroom was also not a safe space. He yelped when he saw a goddamn full sized cutout of Barney the Dinosaur taped on the tiled wall.</p><p>“God fucking dammit, Jaeger,” he yelled and heard Eren cackle from the kitchen. He proceeded to wash his hands while glaring at the six foot purple monstrosity.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, that wasn’t there when I woke up,” Levi grumbled when he exited the bathroom and went to make himself a cup of tea. He had made sure to check his tea leaves in case Eren decided to repeat his prank from last year.</p><p>“You were gone for a while, and I already had that printed and cut a few days ago when you went grocery shopping.” Eren moved to their work table, freshly brewed coffee in hand.</p><p>“Fuck you. I went to get us breakfast and that’s how you treat me?”</p><p>“Happy April Fool’s, love.” Eren winked at him as he placed his coffee on the table and opened his laptop before he jumped at the pictures taped on his screen and keyboard. It was Nicholas fucking Cage. Levi had taped two whole ass A4 sized photos of Nicholas Cage’s face on his laptop. Eren wasn’t sure if he should be shocked or excited that Levi was playing the game. Eren looked at him. “Real original, Levi.”</p><p>Levi chuckled. “U huh, so was the googly eyes and red water.” He sat down with his cup of tea, and plate of croissants and pain au chocolat. He set up all the stuff he needed for work and grabbed a croissant.</p><p>Eren, likewise, grabbed his beloved pain au chocolat from the plate and took a big bite. He instantly regretted that decision. He should’ve known after seeing Levi peer at him when he went and grabbed that damn pastry. His hand flew to cover his mouth as he ran towards the nearest trash can.</p><p>“Fuck, was that soy sauce?” Eren said after he spat out the soy sauce chocolate abomination of a filling.</p><p>Levi laughed, hard. “The spicy tea was delicious by the way.”</p><p>“Ugh, that was just gross.” Eren headed to the kitchen to rinse his demolished taste buds with the red tap water.</p><p>“Petra was very supportive when she read my order the other day. The filling was her idea.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ. Did you at least get normal bread?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s in the bag.” Levi gestured towards the kitchen counter. “I only ordered one demon bread… or did I?”</p><p>Eren groaned at the thought of choosing whether to trust the untrustable man or go hungry. He chose to trust the sustenance and that decision he didn’t regret. Actual fresh pain au chocolat was heavenly.</p><p>But that wasn’t the last prank of the day, though. Eren thought it was a good idea to stick a cutout of a cockroach inside Levi’s bedside lampshade. Let’s just say the couch wasn’t comfortable that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually only just remembered this morning that April Fool's happens just after Eren's birthday because the entirety of 2020 is already a joke and so I quickly whipped this 800 words of pure chaos up today instead of writing my essay. I also stole most of the pranks from the internet because I'm not creative enough for that.</p><p>The soy sauce with the chocolate filling was my friend's idea. I don't know if it actually tastes gross cause I've never tried it but I imagine it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Movie Marathon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Friday late afternoon, both of them had finally clocked out for the week. Levi clocked out of work earlier and has just finished making pasta for dinner when Eren finally finished work. Eren helped prepare the drinks and snack. They settled on the sofa, pasta in hand, the drinks and snack on the coffee table. They had been planning all week to hold a movie marathon for the weekend and they were starting as soon as they can.</p>
<p>They opened up Netflix on Levi’s flat screen and looked up all of Studio Ghibli’s movies. Netflix had just recently released the last batch of the studio’s movies and the couple wanted to watch everything over the weekend.</p>
<p>They started with a classic, Spirited Away. It was only the first movie and Eren already wanted to cry when he saw Chihiro crying while eating rice balls.</p>
<p>“You’ve seen this before. Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>“It’s still sad, okay!”</p>
<p>By the time the first movie was finished, they were done with dinner and they cleaned up before proceeding with the next movie. They snuggled up at the sofa, Eren’s head was on the other man’s shoulder and legs laying on top of the Levi’s, a throw blanket and a bowl of popcorn over their legs.</p>
<p>Levi was for the most part silent during the movies, occasionally giving sarcastic comments and complaints that Eren would chuckle at. Eren especially laughed when Levi gave a mini rant after they finished watching Ocean Waves.</p>
<p>“Well, that was fucking boring. What did he even see in her? She was a fucking bitch the entire movie. It was so obvious that the dude was so gay for his best friend.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you say you didn’t give a fuck about the characters?”</p>
<p>“Shh. The next one’s starting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone also go on a Ghibli marathon? My mom and I only watched a couple. Mostly the romance ones. We kept on giggling like middle schoolers talking about boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Animal Crossing part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggs.</p><p>Eggs fucking everywhere. Eren was sick of it.</p><p>There were eggs in the ocean. Eggs in the river. Eggs in the sky. Eggs in trees. Eggs in rocks. Eggs underground. And don’t even get him started on the damn bunny. Zipper T. Bunny looked like the product of his fucking nightmares. Those eyes just screamed ‘I will fuck you up’.</p><p>Eren set his switch aside, grabbed a cushion, buried his face into it and screamed bloody murder.</p><p>“Eren, you alright?”</p><p>“No,” Eren grumbled.</p><p>“Breakfast is ready. Maybe it’ll calm you down.”</p><p>Well, food is always a good pick-me-up. And anything Levi cooked is amazing. Eren looked up, eager. “Sure. What’s for breakfast?”</p><p>“Bacon and eggs.”</p><p>Fucking eggs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I heard about this event. And so it must be addressed because Eren is addicted to Animal Crossing. It is an important plot point (as if this fic has any plot).<br/>Short chappy but there's gonna be another one up in a few.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TikTok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of week three and Levi swears Eren’s sanity had descended. Eren was doing so well being safe and avoiding it, but after the easter egg mayhem, Eren’s switch was laying forgotten on the coffee table and the boy succumbed to the virus. The virus that had been slowly taken over everyone in the internet during quarantine. Eren had actually downloaded TikTok on his phone.</p><p>Eren had initially started by just looking at the videos his friend and a couple people he followed in social media made. Levi was fine with that. But now he didn’t know what to do. Eren has started posting his own videos. Eren was currently dancing in the living room, his phone propped on top of the drawers, filming himself. Levi buried his face in his hands. He pulled out his phone and dialed. He must be mad, choosing to call that number. But he didn't care. He was sure he was already spiraling into madness. It only took one ring.</p><p>“Hello there, Levi! This is a surpri-”</p><p>“Help.”</p><p>“What happened?! This must be serious. You don’t really ask me for help.”</p><p>“Hange, Eren downloaded TikTok.”</p><p>Levi heard a rather loud cackle at the other end of the line. “It was about time! Hold on. Let me get Moblit. He needs to hear this.”</p><p>“If I ever hear the name Roxanne one more time, I’m going to go insane!” Levi grumbled. “He’s been trying to get me to join him!”</p><p>Levi heard another round of laughter from her but this time joined by another person’s chuckle.</p><p>“You know what the best solution is? Just give in.” Hange chuckled. “Anyways, tell me what his username is. I need to see this. Moblit, give me your phone.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Hange. I don’t really wanna know,” Levi growled. “Wait, Moblit, you have Tiktok?” His voice was laced with disgust.</p><p>“Hange forced it on my phone, okay?” Moblit defended. “Anyways, you’ll be fine. Knowing Eren, he’d probably get sick of it after a while.”</p><p>“Found it! It’s @jaegerbombastic!”</p><p>“Well fuck, that was fast.”</p><p>“Don’t underestimate my skills, Levi,” Hange said, proudly. “Hmm… let’s see what stuff he’s posted so far. Dancing stuff, okay… memes… video games… hmm… Oh my God!”</p><p>Hange suddenly went on another round of cackles.</p><p>“What the fuck did you find?”</p><p>“You’ve gotta see this. Or maybe you shouldn’t.” There was more laughter.</p><p>“Oh no…” Moblit said. “You really need to see this. I’m sending it over.”</p><p>Levi felt his phone vibrate. He checked his messages and found the video Moblit had sent him. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. What the actual fuck? Eren Lukas Jaeger, you are so dead.</p><p>It was a video of Eren flexing his ‘man’. Complete with candid pictures of Levi that he didn’t even know existed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if other places went into a TikTok phase during quarantine but my country surely did. So the stuff mentioned are based on what I saw trending around my area. I don't actually use Tiktok so I pretty much pestered my friend who does Tiktok with questions about what the going-ons in Tiktok are.</p><p>Also, I stan MobuHan, and Moblit is such an underappreciated character!</p><p>I'm not sure if Lukas works as Eren's middle name. I just looked at male German names and picked one that sounded alright beside Eren.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bedtime Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was recently quite rare for Eren to voluntarily sleep early. Levi would sometimes drag him to bed and confiscate his Switch like a parent would. But he usually ended up staying up late playing video games on the bed, leaving a frustrated Levi with no one to cuddle. Yet even though Eren has elected to sleep early to prepare for next morning’s Zoom meeting for work, Levi was still pissed.</p>
<p>“Eren,” he sighed at the huge lump in the blanket.</p>
<p>Eren made no move under the covers, arms still hugging tightly around the object.</p>
<p>“Eren…” Levi took a deep breath. “You know what? I’m tired of this.” He ripped the blanket off of Eren’s body, grabbed the toy from Eren’s hold and threw it across the room before Eren could react. It landed on the floor with a soft plop.</p>
<p>“Levi!” Eren shot up. “Why did you just do that to Rogue?!” He gestured angrily to his gray wolf plushie, now lying face down on the hardwood floor.</p>
<p>“I’m right next to you and you dare snuggle up to a stuffed dog instead? I don’t deserve such disrespect, Eren.”</p>
<p>“How dare you call Rogue a mere domestic dog! He is a fierce and proud wolf, Levi! A wolf!”</p>
<p>Levi ran his palm across his face. “I seriously regret buying you that thing.”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was actually already written around a week before the meme popped up but I made some art with le meme while procrastinating school work. Also, shameless self promo of my <a href="https://saylynd.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/saylyndart/">Instagram</a>.</p>
<p>This is based on a true story where I gave my sister a plushie for Christmas so that she'd stop stealing mine. Then a few months later when I visited her place, I found a slightly battered plushie. Apparently someone was jealous because the plushie had been getting all the cuddles.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Midnight Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one of my favorite chapters which was also written in the middle of the night on my bed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi awoke to the sound of rustling in the middle of the night. Could there be an unwanted guest? Can’t be. They were in a pretty safe neighborhood and the apartment complex had good security. Plus, nobody in their right mind would go out after the curfew. Soldiers are stationed everywhere. Well, unless it’s one of his neighbors, which he doubts. He knew that his neighbors were pretty well off. And they knew that Levi was not a man to be messed with. Oh well, whoever it may be, Levi can handle them anyways. No need to worry.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and instantly knew the reason for the late night ruckus. Levi sighed heavily before he headed out of the room. Sure enough, there was a rat on the kitchen floor. A six-foot tall rat with messy brown hair. Its body was lit by the soft glow of the refrigerator lights.</p>
<p>“Hey, rat.”</p>
<p>The rat turned to face the source of the voice, its sea green eyes meeting tired silver ones. A spoon was dangling from its mouth.</p>
<p>“H-hey… Levi! Want some ice cream?” The rat had a sheepish smile on its face as it held out the tub of cookies and cream ice cream on its hand.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>three </em>in the fucking morning.” Levi pointed to the clock on the living room wall. “Why are you still awake? You’ve been playing that goddamn game the entire time, haven’t you? That’s it!” Levi turned to stomp back to the bedroom to retrieve a certain hand held console.</p>
<p>The rat rose up to chase the man. “Wait, Levi! No—!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Animal on the Crossing (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on recent real life events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bored!” Eren dropped his head on the table with enough force to produce a soft thud.</p>
<p>“Finally getting tired of staring at virtual animals all day?” Levi was sitting in front of him, scrolling through and typing on his laptop as he reviewed multiple data sheets.</p>
<p>The brunet’s head shot up to look at him. “Never! I’ll never get tired of seeing my beloved villagers!” He dropped his head back on the table and whined, “But I can’t play right now. My head hurts like shit!”</p>
<p>“Sucks to be you,” Levi said, rewarding him with a kick from under the table. “Hey!” He kicked him back.</p>
<p>“Play with me or something.” Eren kicked him again, causing an entire kicking fight under their work table.</p>
<p>“I’m working.” They were still kicking.</p>
<p>“But it’s a Saturday!”</p>
<p>“Blame Erwin! That overworking asshole sent me more shit to review this morning, knowing full well it’s a weekend.”</p>
<p>“But Levi! I’m bored!” Eren whined.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a very audible yelling from outside, causing both of their heads to turn towards the balcony doors. “What the fuck was that?”</p>
<p>The yelling continued. It seemed like there were multiple voices.</p>
<p>Eren hummed in response before rising from his seat. “I’ll check it out.” He headed towards the balcony and peered at the street. His eyes widened when he found the cause of whatever was happening outside. “Holy shit.”</p>
<p>That brought Levi’s attention. “What’s wrong?” His eyes furrowed with worry.</p>
<p>“You need to see this for yourself.” Eren waved Levi over, not letting his eyes leave whatever he was looking at.</p>
<p>Levi rose from his seat and headed towards the balcony. His eyes followed Eren’s gaze. What greeted his eyes was majestic but at the same time, absurdly scary. “Is that…” Levi’s eyes narrowed at the sight. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to feel as it ran in strong, consistent beats down the concrete street of the city’s residential area. “… an ostrich?”</p>
<p>Eren already had his phone out, recording the sheer craziness happening on the streets. A few of their neighbors and some patrolling police officers were running around, trying to corner the thing as bystanders looked on from the sidewalk and their windows in a beautiful mix of shock and confusion.</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence with both of them just staring with their jaw hanging, Eren finally spoke up only to bring more craziness into the already crazy event, “Wait, is that another one?”</p>
<p>Levi turned to look at where Eren was pointing and true enough, there was another goddamn ostrich running at the other end of the street, chasing a car. What the fuck was going on? Did someone just bust out their grandparent’s old Jumanji game or something? Where the fuck did they even come from? Levi was sure the zoo was on the other side of town.</p>
<p>“The dog keeps on chasing it.”</p>
<p>“Eren, I don’t think that’s a dog.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Levi didn’t need to reply. The ‘dog’ answered the question for him. With a beautiful resounding “Baaaa!”</p>
<p>Jesus Christ, it’s been a crazy year.</p>
<p>That night, they found out that their neighbor, apparently had peculiar pet choices.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I didn't post anything for more than a month and here I am just shitposting because of something absurd I saw in the news. It also involved two ostriches and confused neighbors. And also a goat.</p>
<p>It's been a crazy year. Stay safe, guys.</p>
<p>I've been focusing on my art a lot the past month, which <b>*wink wink*</b> you can find at my <a href="https://www.instagram.com/saylyndart/">Instagram</a> and  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/say_lynd/">Twitter</a>. 90% of what I've been drawing are pretty much just AOT. I'm also working on some one shot drafts. Hopefully, I can actually finish writing them.</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945058">Quarantined with Levi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuroothighs/pseuds/jasloveslevi">jasloveslevi (bokuroothighs)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>